


Peach, and orange, and maybe plum.

by orphan_account



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Buy a girl some flowers., Gen, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Relationship Advice, Xing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May Chang, Princess of the Chang Clan, Seventeenth Born of the Royal Children of the Immortal Emperor, Heir Presumptive to the Imperial Crown of Xing, slammed her cup of tea onto the low table. Squeezing her eyes tightly shut, the eighteen-year-old clasped her hands before her, bowed at the shoulders, and inclined her head until her brow nearly touched the tabletop.</p><p>"How do you tell a girl you like her?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peach, and orange, and maybe plum.

**Author's Note:**

> Backburner fic #3, jackass jamboree: In Which GC Tries To Combine As Many Prompts As Possible.
> 
> Written for the prompts: "buy a girl some flowers.", "may/ling sibling fun?", and "Mei asks Ling for relationship advice about Lan Fan while trying and failing not to reveal that it's Lan Fan."
> 
> Unbeta'd/unedited/etc. Enjoy!

May Chang, Princess of the Chang Clan, Seventeenth Born of the Royal Children of the Immortal Emperor, Heir Presumptive to the Imperial Crown of Xing, slammed her cup of tea onto the low table. Squeezing her eyes tightly shut, the eighteen-year-old clasped her hands before her, bowed at the shoulders, and inclined her head until her brow nearly touched the tabletop.

Xiao Mei squeaked pitifully. Ling lowered his own cup and blinked at his half-sister’s sudden motion. Something must disturbed her so thoroughly that she seeked to prostrate herself in front of him. After she had called a meeting so secret that even Lan Fan had been asked to wait outside, where she could still track his _chi_ but could not hear or see the goings-on.

He felt the blood start to drain from his face: an illness, the start of a Clan civil war, a famine, the injury of a friend, a natural disaster, the _death_ of a friend—

“How do you tell a girl you like her?”

His brow knit together as he puzzled over her words, none of them indicated a disaster. Then the meaning reached him and he couldn’t have stopped his grin if he had tried. “Ah, is _that_ what has bothered my sister so? Of course.”

May looked up. Blinked rapidly. “Of course what?”

“Of course I’ll help you! As your older brother—and as your Emperor—I’m practically required to give you love advice.” His smile widened and she punched his shoulder. “So, who’s the mystery girl?”

Her expression changed into one of disbelief, then utter belief in his apparent idiocy. When she hid her face in her sleeves, however, he could sense her embarrassment in her _chi_.

He clicked his tongue. “I know you like to keep your eyes closed,” she answered dryly through the silk, “but surely you can’t be _that_ blind.”

“Oh, I have my guesses. I just wanted to see your face go all red. You’re _adorable_ when you do that, you know?” Ling reached over to pinch her cheek. She slapped his hand; he laughed. “So, who is it?”

She shook her head; Xiao Mei yipped. “Advice first.”

Stroking an imaginary beard, he deepened his voice to that of a sagacious mentor, affecting an air of wisdom. “Get her a massive bouquet of flowers that mean _I love you_ in some obscure alkahestry reference. She’ll run around trying to figure out what it means. When she finds out what it means, she’ll be all—kind of like you are right now!” He sniggered; she pressed her face deeper into her palms. “And the message will be made all the sweeter for the work and toil in unveiling the message.”

“You’re quoting something.”

Ling ruffled his half-sister’s hair affectionately. “Nah, I’ve had that prepared for just such a time! So, who’s the lucky girl? Is it someone I _knoooow_? When’s the wedding?”

May lowered her hands and his grin just about broke his face completely at the sight of her cheeks flushed and flaring scarlet. “I h-haven’t even told her!”

“But still?” He leaned forward. “Who?”

Despite her embarrassment she managed to smirk at him. “You’ll find soon.” She glanced at the door. “If she says yes, I’ll tell you.”

“ _When_ she says yes.” Ling stroked Xiao Mei’s fuzzy ears. “I _daresay_ I know Lan Fan pretty well, after all.”


End file.
